Busbar assemblies are commonly used in the electric power industry to connect electric power sources, connectors, and loads. Generally, the busbar assemblies include conducting bars capable of conducting large amounts of electric current. One or more electric cables may be attached to the conducting bars to transmit the current to loads.
Busbar assemblies are typically included on generator sets to connect a current producing generator coils to an electric load. A generator set includes a combination of a generator and a prime mover, for example a combustion engine. The generator and the prime mover are mounted together along with other accessories on an anchor platform to form an integral unit commonly termed a genset. As fuel is burned within the prime mover, a mechanical rotation is created that drives the generator to produce electrical power.
A terminal box is typically included within the genset and houses electronics used to monitor and control genset operation, busbar assemblies, and connection points for electric loads. Typically, conducting bars in busbar assemblies are connected to current generating coils in the generator. Cables are connected from the conducting bars to customer connection points such as additional busbar assemblies or circuit breakers.
Generally, technicians connect the cables to the conducting bars during assembly. This may be done with nuts and bolts or other fasteners. This is sometimes difficult as each cable must be connected individually and there is little space to work in. A busbar assembly that would simplify connecting the conducting bars with the cables is desired.
An example of a busbar assembly having simplified connections is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,547 (the '547 patent) issued to Fuzetti on Jun. 17, 2008. In particular, the '547 patent discloses busbar assemblies that allow electric current to be distributed through electrically conductive cables that are held in contact with a substantially solid conductive bar by a cable retention system that does not require through-holes in the conductive bar which decrease the bar's current carrying capacity. Further, the cable retention system retains the cables in consistent contact with the bar and resists loosening due to vibration and thermal cycling.